stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Make-Out Fake-Out
Lo runs into Curtis, a guy she dated last summer but dumped because he wasn't cute enough. Plot Lo and Emma are talking about the zit Emma has on her forehead as they emerge from the elevator into the hotel lobby as Emma expresses concern about having the zit noticed. Lo tells Emma not to worry about it and advises her to avoid talking about the zit with others, but she then commits an accidental slip of the tongue involving the zit while talking to Emma (by saying "Pimple as that" instead of the intended "Simple as that"). Lo then asks to see the zit, but Emma distracts her by directing her attention to a guy she sees in the hotel gift shop. Upon looking at the guy, Lo quickly recognizes him as Curtis, an old flame whom she once dated the previous summer, but later dumped because she assumed he wasn't as appealing to her as she first thought. Meanwhile at the front entrance, Emma walks by and says hi to Broseph, who is fast asleep on his feet while on duty. After Emma wakes him up, Broseph excuses himself as he shakes water out from his left ear. Wipeout slips on the spilled water as he comes through the front doors and skids and crashes into something off-screen. Broseph tells Emma that he has been napping instead of surfing lately due to feeling tired, even though he has been getting sleep at night, and she tells him in response to find a way to fix his problem before Bummer catches him napping on the job. At the front desk, Johnny is busy at the computer's hotel database when Lo aggressively shoves him aside to access the database, hoping to find out if Curtis is registered as a guest. With her suspicions confirmed, Lo tells Johnny about Curtis, noting that his looks have improved since they dated, and she asks Johnny if she should give her old beau another chance, then answers in the affirmative herself before he can answer for her. Lo then stages a meet with Curtis at the gift shop and notices he has a bouquet of flowers with him. Assuming the flowers are for her, Lo is then surprised to discover that Curtis bought them for his new girlfriend, Fin. Curtis explains that he first met Fin when she was cleaning his room while on housekeeping duty and they hooked up not long after. Lo then tells Curtis that she now has someone else as well, and after scanning the lobby and spotting Reef, Mr. Grizzle and Wipeout, decides to pick Reef and introduces him as her new "boyfriend". A skeptical Fin expresses her doubts about Lo and Reef dating, but Curtis proposes to have the two of them join him and Fin on a double date. Back at the front entrance, Bummer catches Broseph napping on duty and sticks him with a strike. At the front desk, Lo tells Reef about her plan to make Curtis jealous and get him to return to her by having Reef pretend to be her boyfriend and she begs him to go along with it. Reef refuses at first, but he changes his mind when Lo bribes him with the offer of his own snack fridge in the staff house, under the condition that he not say anything to anyone else about the plan. Johnny overhears the plan, however, and when Lo is initially unable to convince him to keep the plan a secret, she blackmails him by threatening to have him transferred to a Ridgemount hotel in the Canadian Arctic, which convinces Johnny to keep quiet. At the staff house, Broseph has a dream about meeting the beautiful bikini girl he once saw in the hotel lobby and then kissing her, but he wakes up and discovers that he is kissing a fish. Thinking that he is being pranked, Broseph goes downstairs and asks Ripper, Lance and Reef if any of them were behind the prank he thinks was pulled on him, but all three deny any involvement. A moment later as Broseph sits down in a chair, he gets pranked for real when the chair, which turns out to be rocket-powered, shoots backwards and sends him through the front door and outside to the porch, and Ripper reveals that he and Lance were behind the rocket-powered chair prank. Reef then gets a call from Lo, who tells him that Fin and Curtis are at the hotel pool and gets him to meet her there. At the pool, Fin tells Curtis about Reef and his many faults which she has to deal with when Lo and Reef cannonball into the pool unexpectedly. When Curtis finds out Reef is the hotel surf instructor, he sets up an appointment with Reef for a surfing lesson. After Fin and Curtis leave, Lo slaps Reef in the face and accuses him of trying to sabotage her plan. Outside the hotel, Broseph has difficulty carrying Mr. Grizzle's luggage due to feeling tired again, forcing a frustrated Grizzle to carry his suitcase himself. Emma finds Broseph, who tells her that he still feels tired and that he believes he's being pranked. Emma offers to help Broseph find out who his mystery prankster is and he thanks her, but then does his own slip of the tongue as he notices her zit while doing so. Back at the front desk, Fin asks Johnny about the rumors about Lo and Reef dating, and Johnny gets flustered while trying to deny the rumors. Meanwhile, Emma goes around the hotel grounds to ask Snack Shack, the Kahuna and Wipeout about Broseph's prankster, but all three take notice of Emma's zit and frustrate her with their own Freudian slips about the zit. Emma then tells Broseph that she had no luck finding out about the prankster, and Broseph then yawns, causing a chain reaction as Emma, Buster the shark, Kahuna, a polar bear in the Arctic, Mr. Marvin and Snack Shack all yawn as well. Reef takes Curtis out for his surf lesson on the beach when Curtis asks him how long he and Lo have been dating. Reef rolls off an answer that times the length of his and Lo's "relationship" down to the second, but when he goofs up on a follow-up, Lo, who is feeding Reef his answers via a two-way earphone, berates him for the goofup. Lo later gets mad at Reef again for telling Curtis that he's dating her because her family is rich, and when Reef snaps back at Lo, Curtis thinks Reef is talking to him, forcing Reef to clear up the confusion and apologize. Later, after Curtis wipes out on the beach, Lo gets in Reef's face about what he said to her ex, while Fin helps Curtis up and tells Lo and Reef to drop the act, accusing them of faking a relationship. Lo denies those claims to Fin, who then forces Lo to prove it by making out with Reef. Lo, not wanting to be caught in her lie, then kisses Reef, who had burped beforehand and still had the last bite of the fish taco he had for lunch in his mouth when he and Lo kissed. Lo then slaps Reef again as Fin walks away with Curtis, but Fin turns around and sees her two friends together, still trying to convince her of their "relationship". After Fin leaves, Lo then shoves Reef to the ground and storms off. Meanwhile, Broseph, who had fallen asleep while sitting on his bed, wakes up elsewhere and finds his dream girl in front of him again, smiling pleasantly as she leans forward to kiss him. A moment later, Broseph finds a seagull sitting on his face and he shoos it away as he finds out that the kiss with his dream girl was another dream, then Bummer shows up and gives Broseph his second strike. Back in the lobby, Emma asks Johnny about Lo and Reef. Johnny tries to avoid answering her directly, but Emma assumes that the rumor about her friends is true as she squeals happily. Over by the lobbyquarium, Lo and Reef argue about their performance for Fin and Curtis earlier and Lo gives Reef a hard time for making his act too convincing. Johnny then runs up to Lo and tells her he can't handle continuing to keep her secret about her plan to make Curtis jealous by using Reef, so Lo reminds him to keep silent about it by again blackmailing him with the threat of having him sent to the Arctic hotel. Johnny finally has enough of Lo's blackmailing and he determines to make the truth about her and Reef known to Fin and Curtis, so he forges invitations to send to Lo and Reef and to Fin and Curtis for a dinner at the beach, with each couple thinking that the other sent the invitation. Up at Curtis's room, Fin invites Curtis out after her maid shift ends and Curtis asks if Lo and Reef could join them, but Fin declines because she becomes revolted at the thought of having to see Reef kiss Lo again. Down in the lobby, Broseph barely makes it through the doors to start his bellhop shift, and Bummer warns him that one more strike will mean he gets fired. At the plaza outside the front entrance, Lo sees Fin and Curtis leave the hotel and she tells Reef that Rosie told her where they would be on their date so she can follow them. Reef finally balks at Lo's plan to make Curtis jealous and he calls it quits and walks off, but a desperate Lo begs him to reconsider by offering him more bribes, including access to her Jeep, which Reef accepts. Lo and Reef then follow Fin and Curtis to the Sunset Beach pier, to the forest where Curtis carves his and Fin's names in a heart on a tree (which gets topped by Reef mowing his and Lo's names into the grass with a lawn mower), to the hotel gift shop and finally to a fancy restaurant in Sunset Beach. Fin finally gets fed up with being followed around and she storms out of the restaurant, and moments later, a smug Reef gets a pie smashed in his face by Lo. Broseph determines not to be pranked again, but he falls asleep and wakes up a while later in a net full of fish hanging from a fishing trawler. He barely makes it back to the hotel in time to start his next shift as Bummer reminds him that he's watching him. Emma then comes up to Broseph and offers to help him get to the bottom of the mystery once and for all. Meanwhile, Johnny heads up to Curtis's room to deliver him and Fin their invitation for the beach dinner, which Fin and Curtis assume came from Lo and Reef. Down at the beach, Lo rehearses Reef's answers regarding her plan with him, and when Reef gets an answer wrong (answering her favorite kind of dog as being a Welsh terrier instead of a Yorkshire terrier), Lo gives him a hard time again and he responds in kind for her putting him through her scheme unwillingly. Lo then shows Reef some cell phone photos with Reef's head Photoshopped onto the bodies of Lo's previous boyfriends, which Reef admires, when Johnny arrives with the second invitation for them, which they assume is from Fin and Curtis. The four of them then arrive at the beach later for the dinner while Johnny watches from the bushes some distance away, waiting for Lo or Reef to slip up and expose the truth about Lo's plan. Back at the staff house, Emma tells Broseph that she'll keep an eye out for his mystery prankster while he sleeps. At the beach dinner, Reef talks about Lo when Curtis asks again about their "relationship", and when Reef messes up his answer about Lo's favorite dog, she shuts him up by stuffing a loaf of French bread in his mouth. On the staff house front porch, Emma sees Broseph sleepwalk past her and head out toward the Office to go "sleep-surfing", where he performs a flawless routine while on the waves. When Emma tells a surprised Broseph what he did after he wakes up and mentions that there was no prankster, he expresses relief and thanks Emma, who starts thinking of a plan to deal with any future sleepwalking episodes when she accidentally pops her zit onto Broseph's surfboard. Back at the beach, Fin asks how long Lo and Reef have been dating when Reef forgets and Curtis has to remind him. Lo then shows off her photos of herself and Reef to Curtis, who immediately recognizes them as fakes when he recognizes the T-shirt he is currently wearing in one of the faked photos. Fin asks what is really going on, and Lo tries to come up with an answer when Reef blurts out the truth and tells Fin and Curtis that Lo set everything up just to make Curtis jealous and try to win him back. Fin then tells Reef that she knew he and Lo were faking a relationship, and Curtis then reveals that he was just dating Fin to make Lo jealous, which earns him a rebuke from Fin. Curtis counters that he knows Fin would rather be with Reef, which she strongly denies before Curtis walks off. When Reef tries to put the moves on Fin, she tells him point-blank that any chance he had with her before is now history and that they will never be together before she storms off. Lo and Reef then admit what Fin had said earlier about being wrong for each other, but also admit that their earlier kiss wasn't so bad before they get close and begin kissing again. After the kiss, Reef asks Lo if the snack fridge offer is still on the table, and an infuriated Lo responds by shoving him to the ground again before storming off as well. The next evening at the Office as most of the gang prepares for a night surf, Lo apologizes to Fin about faking a relationship with Reef, who winks at Lo from the opposite side of the group, and Lo notices Reef's wink and smiles coyly. Reef then asks Emma where Broseph is, and Emma reveals that Broseph is "tied up" as the scene cuts to the guys' staff house bedroom, where Broseph is literally tied down to his bed with rope while he is asleep. Trivia *This is the second season premiere of Stoked. *Most notably in this episode, Lo acts somewhat uncharacteristically as she behaves similar to the way Caitlin Cooke did during several episodes in the third and fourth seasons of 6teen, acting irrational, short-tempered and physically aggressive toward Reef several times while implementing her plan to make Curtis jealous. *Curtis only dated Fin to make Lo jealous. *Lo and Reef kiss twice in this episode. (Once while trying to prove to Fin they were dating, and another at the end when they both believed the kiss from earlier wasn't that bad) *Fin seems to be over Reef as she claims anything that could have been is behind her now. Goofs Appearances *Lo *Emma *Reef *Broseph *Fin *Johnny *Bummer *Broseph's dream girl (does not speak) *Wipeout *Snack Shack *The Kahuna *Ripper *Lance *Mr. Marvin (does not speak) *Mr. Grizzle *Curtis (First Appearance) Gallery File:Broseph_meets_dream_girl.jpg|Broseph meets his dream girl in his dream... File:Kissing_dream_girl.jpg|...and gets to kiss her. File:Make-Out_Fake-Out.jpg|Lo and Reef after kissing in the moonlight. File:Stoked_season_2_intro.png|The new Season Two title card. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2